


吻于殷色 08

by 2water



Series: 吻于殷色 [8]
Category: the maze runner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 00:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16800115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2water/pseuds/2water





	吻于殷色 08

我仓促低下头，不让自己憋不住的笑容被男人看见，写下的字都忍不住哆嗦起来。没办法，故事中两位主人公的相处模式实在太奇异了。分居三十年后，在军帐里打了一炮就又喜当爹？真的会有这么扯的故事？  
猫跳上桌面，伸出一只爪子拨弄我的笔帽，喉咙里发出威胁的呼噜声。

“你的......”Dylan突然出声，并在我抬头的一刻摸了摸他自己的下巴，“下巴受过伤吗？”  
该死，他肯定是发现我刚刚的嘲笑了。“呃......小时候确实摔过一下，有点歪是吧，哈哈哈——”我尴尬地笑着。呵，下巴歪也不能影响我的英俊。  
“咳咳，Thomas怀孕后需要Alpha的信息素吧？请问你是否标记了他呢？”问出这话后我心里打起了鼓，总感觉话题已经偏到他们两个人坎坷的感情史而不是我原本期待的惊险刺激吸血鬼黑童话了。  
“没有。他不喜欢那种被捆绑的感觉，那个人，再怎么一时服软，骨子里还是栓不住的坏东西。”他把跳到我本子上的猫抱回怀中。  
“可是你当时在打仗，怎么平衡照顾怀孕的Omega和行军安排呢？”  
“我曾想过帮他在附近的镇子上安顿下来，然后像怀Lizzy那时一样，每周见面一次暂时标记。可当时局势太不稳定，那个人不在眼前实在放不下心。跟上级请示后，长官也表示理解Omega的生理特殊性，特别准许Thomas加入医疗队跟随队伍。”

我佯装理解地连连点头。说到底，吸血鬼为什么还会怀孕啊？！书上和电影里不都将他们相当于已经死掉了吗？

仿佛看出我的疑惑，男人了然地笑笑，“我们比起什么超自然存在的定义，更像是一种与人类不同的生物，一种...族群，发生了变异，可是生物最基本的繁衍能力还是保留的。”  
“哦......但这次孩子完全是吸血鬼血统，应该比混血的Lizzy好掌控吧？”  
“并没有，某种程度说更加麻烦。”他的眉毛耷拉下来，“他怀的是双胞胎。”

———————————————————————————

“Dylan啊————”Thomas瘫在垫了三层垫子两床被单的行军床上，拉长调子发出要死不死的叫唤。  
“怎么了？”做了一天战略部署的男人困得要命。  
“我睡不着......要被吵死了。”金发吸血鬼捧着刚能看出隆起的小腹闹脾气似的左右晃了晃，震得Dylan的床也跟着抖，“要被你儿子们吵死了！他们就不能暂时把心跳停一下，让缺乏休息的老父亲安安稳稳睡个觉吗？”  
“你转移一下注意力呀......”Dylan的声音因倦怠越来越低，像一句轻叹，“真要心跳停了你肯定第一个哭出来。况且...你怎么就知道是儿子了？”  
“上一胎是女儿这次也该是儿子了，看这折腾的劲头也不像是两个姑娘。真等成型了，不知道该怎么烦我呢~”他的眼球一转，翻了个身啪啪地拍Dylan屁股，“哎，哎，醒醒，我饿了。”  
少校先生皱起眉勉强睁开眼睛，“还要啊？你今天已经吸了平时三倍的量了......这个时间去哪给你弄血啊？”  
“我有什么办法？儿子们想喝血了还能饿着他们吗？！要不是他俩没法用人类食物养活我还用得着这样低声下气的求你吗？”孕期脾气暴躁的Omega马上开始数落对方。  
“是是是——”Dylan无奈地坐起身，把刚脱下的军装穿回去，“我去伤员那边看看，可能还有多余的血袋。”  
“儿子儿子......真要是两个儿子以后可要命了......”Alpha吸血鬼嘟嘟囔囔提着裤子走出帐篷。

等Thomas美滋滋地舔舔嘴角把干瘪的血袋扔到一边，Dylan已经盘腿坐在床上两只眼睛闭上打了好一会儿瞌睡。观察了几分钟对方摇摇晃晃几欲倒下的好笑模样后，Thomas凑上去抱住Dylan的脑袋，和他一起躺在紧紧并排的床上，肚子里两颗小心脏的鼓动与男人有力的心跳混杂在一起共振，却反而给Thomas带来了安心的倦意。

或许是双胞胎的缘故，这次怀孕的反应异常强烈。本该在医疗队帮伤员包扎的Thomas大半时间都是自己躺在病床上，仗着一张好看的脸蛋和少校的名号，护士们都抢着照顾，哪还有人催他起来工作。  
战役间歇回到军营，Dylan也是忙里忙外地伺候Thomas，像是要弥补这些年的空缺。他没料到自己被Thomas摆了一道，第一次带对方见下属心腹时，早孕期的Omega捧着完全看不出痕迹的肚子，绘声绘色给Kihong等人讲述了一个Dylan如何抛妻弃子在外风流数年的凄惨故事。Dylan清晰记得当时士兵们朝自己看过来的眼神都带上了些令他后背发毛的鄙夷。从那之后，他更是不敢对Thomas有一丝怠慢，生怕对方又跑去跟那帮护花心切的热血青年们变相告状，失了自己长官的威严。

孕夫又吐了，这是今晚第三次，小小一滩酸水躺在铜盆里，看得Dylan心疼。把干呕到眼圈微红的人搂进怀里又是顺背又是擦嘴的照顾了一阵，Thomas总算咂咂嘴巴躺到床上，两条长腿往Dylan膝头一架，对方马上把白皙的脚丫抱起来一顿按摩。  
金发男人悠哉地枕着胳膊，视线朦胧地仰望着Dylan，心里突然痒痒的漫上悸动，便摸过折叠桌上的铅笔头和废纸，细细勾勒出他的模样。  
Dylan低头笑笑问你在画什么，Thomas也不说话，只勾起脚尖拨弄Dylan的手指，却被一把抓住，在脚背落下个摩挲的舔吻，直害得他惊笑连连。

Thomas从小就有个坏毛病，算起来这毛病也持续了120多年。他喜欢全部埋在被子里，柔软的黑暗遮住视线，身体在温暖中蜷缩，带有轻微的呼吸不畅。但Dylan总要帮他把被子拽到下巴的位置掖好，让他想起自己的母亲。  
“遮住口鼻对孩子的发育不好。”Dylan如是说。  
说归说，Thomas依旧我行我素，不知怎么，慢慢就发展成Dylan跟他一起钻进被子，头顶撑起开口保证空气流通。  
被单下是个神奇的空间，不算厚的粗糙布料隔绝出只属于两人的静谧世界，两个上了年纪的吸血鬼孩童般蒙在黑暗中，仿佛恶作剧得逞似的偷笑。笑声震动凝滞的空气，彼此的气息在唇齿间交换，私密的话语悄悄倾泻。Thomas褪去衣衫，将微隆的小腹与对方温热的腹肌相贴，几乎产生一种少年心动的错觉。

到了十月份的孕中期，令人不适的各种反应相继停歇，其他的欲望也就重新变得猖獗。嗜血的渴望让Thomas整日不敢离开Dylan的军帐，俘虏的骤然死亡也让军营人心惶惶。血气方刚的战士们愈发担心他们的连队一枝花，殊不知那人才是恐怖事件的始作俑者，每次Thomas要办个事都有人自愿在旁做保镖或者抢着干粗活。  
“你的小士兵们可都爱死我了~”Thomas喜欢晚上凑在Dylan耳边这样故意刺激他，黑发男人闻言便会将秋天冰凉的手掌伸进他衣服里贴上肚皮，冷得父子三人一齐打颤。  
“就那么欲求不满，嗯？”  
充满磁性的沙哑低语钻入耳道，诱惑声线勾得Thomas腿间发痒，敏感的股沟被渗出的液体沾湿。孕期Omega蠢蠢欲动的性欲被这么一挑拨立即占了上风，纯熟玫瑰酒甜腻醉人的香气扩散开来，伴随难以抑制的低吟。  
“嗯——Dylan，我想要......”两条交叠的长腿磨蹭着，手伸进Dylan裤裆里抓捏。  
怀Lizzy的时候他们总不敢真正插入，一直通过手口缓解Thomas过剩的欲望，可这是军营，Omega如同发情一般浓郁的信息素可不是亚麻帐布能掩盖住的，一旦飘出去三分之一的士兵都别想好好睡觉了。  
Dylan用被子遮住Thomas头颈部，将人翻成侧躺的姿势，解开裤子就直接顶了进去。生理性分泌过多液体的后穴轻易吞下Alpha的阴茎，腰臀欲拒还迎地跟着摆动。  
“别急啊......”从背面轻搂住Thomas，掌心护着他的肚子，缓慢却深入地抽插，顶到生殖腔口磨碾地Thomas眼角渗泪牙关打颤，又抽出半根抵住前列腺揉捏。牙齿啃咬吸吮肿胀的颈部腺体，把玩刀枪的粗糙指尖捏住胸前樱红亵玩蹂躏，三处夹击间，Thomas没一会儿便达到第一次生殖腔高潮，分泌旺盛的腔口向肠壁喷出一股清液，浇在光滑的龟头上，温热湿滑得Dylan眯起眼睛。  
“嘶——宝贝儿，我是不是把你操得特别爽？”他啃噬着Thomas泛红的耳廓。  
“你...他妈......”金发Omega完全败给了性别差异，被死死压制住不能动弹，被迫承受身后的侵袭和过多的快感，“别想把我的肚子搞大第三次......啊...好深——轻点，好舒服......”  
“Tommy，你真该瞧瞧自己现在的样子，多么淫荡下流，说着让我轻点下面却死死把我夹住自己往里面顶。”说着他向深处狠狠撞击。  
“啊！你...撞到宝宝了！”Thomas发出高昂的尖叫。  
“Shhh——小声点，外面可睡着好多Alpha呢。他们都不知多久没碰过腥了，一旦被吵醒，啧啧啧......Thomas，你就得翘着屁股等着他们排着队一个个用你发泄......”  
Thomas皱眉听着Dylan说那些背德下贱的荤话，身体却莫名其妙更加兴奋了，穴肉欢快地绞着对方的肉棒。“嗯...万一儿子们有异于常人的记忆，长大后突然回忆起爸爸是怎么用他的阴茎，一下一下在深夜恶意捅着他们舒适的小窝......啊——”  
疾骤的抽插惩罚一般打断Thomas的话语，他被握住口鼻，在窒息中第二次高潮，白浊射满深绿色的床单。  
内射清理不便，Dylan还是在最后寻回一丝体贴，拔出湿淋淋的性器跪坐到床上，撸动数下后将精液喷在Thomas高潮余韵中迷蒙又性感的脸蛋上。勉强缓过来的Thomas勾起魅惑的笑容，伸出舌尖将嘴角的一点卷入口中，引诱着Dylan弯腰和他交换了一个腥膻的吻。  
“满足了吗？”Dylan帮他拨开金发，擦掉脸上的浊液。  
“嗯......”他揉了揉肚子，“有点饿了......”  
已经放弃挣扎的Alpha闻言穿好衣服，拍拍对方圆滚的臀部，就出门替肚子里的孩子觅食去了。

11月，这场双方都称不上正义的战争迎来了终结，军队解散士兵退伍回乡，惨痛的损失让所有人心中沉重焦滞。倒是Dylan的队伍，在分别时彼此依依不舍抱头痛哭，让Thomas也偎在Alpha肩头难得对人与人间的真情感到触动。  
时伴Dylan左右的下官与士兵甚至一个个过来摸着Thomas的肚皮与他们看着长大五个月的宝宝告别，Kihong吸着鼻涕跟宝宝说再见呜呜呜以后就把我当做你的干爸爸，说得Dylan在旁边眉毛直跳，就差揪着亚裔小伙子的后衣领把他丢出去。  
怀孕Omega不宜进行辛苦的远航，两人便在法国境内长租下一间舒适的公寓，在战后破败的废墟间重新构造他们错失了三十年的生活。  
“我不知道你画画这么好。”Dylan俯身打量桌子上的画纸。  
“我也不知道你还会搭婴儿床。”坐在阳台摇椅中的男人将视线从诗集移开。  
他们陷入沉默，长久地对视，试图从对方眼底勾出这三十年失去的痕迹，读懂彼此的经历与身份，却最终同时放弃，缄默着轻拥，无声地原谅多年来的逃离。

冬季，兼并严寒与温暖的神奇。Thomas的肚子越来越大，或许是双胞胎的缘故，比怀Lizzy的时候辛苦不少。他腰酸背痛，坐也不是躺也不是，夜间常发生小腿痉挛，抽着腿呻吟到Dylan醒过来帮他按摩，膨大的生殖腔顶着膈肌与胃部令他呼吸不畅胸口灼烧，只能倚靠在床头。两个宝宝在肚子里一刻也不安宁，咕噜咕噜动来动去，白皙绷紧的肚皮能看到被踢出一个小小的凸起，好笑又惹人心烦。  
Dylan一有时间就蹭到Thomas身旁，静心听孩子们蓬勃富有生命力的心跳，充满他们已经失去的朝气。他小声哼唱马赛曲，有节律地轻抚Thomas的肚皮。  
“你唱的很好听。”Thomas调整到一个舒服些的姿势，头枕在Dylan颈窝。  
“那或许下次我该尝试做个音乐家。”  
“嗯哼...等孩子们长大了...可以尝试一下......”他的声音化为呢喃，揉杂进困倦的呼吸。

2月末，寒冬缓缓褪去凛冽，植物开始抽芽的季节，Thomas住进了医院。预产期临近，加上又是双胞胎，他几番考虑下还是决定寻求现代医学的帮助，毕竟谁也不想重温用剪刀生生割开肚皮的血腥场面。  
“吸气，吸——然后呼气——用力，用力！”  
“啊——该死！该死！”  
他躺在分娩台上，全身大汗淋漓，头发用发带束向脑后，两脚分开固定在支架上。医生和助产士围绕四周，让他感觉自己是条待剖的鱼。刺眼的光线，器械交递的声响，来回走动的白色身影，整间产房一片忙碌。撕裂绞榨的疼痛一阵接着一阵，间隔越来越短，他几乎顾不上羞耻尖叫了几次。  
医生却不顾他的感受，只厉声喝道，“用力！”他努力照做，抓着台子两侧的金属杆折叠腹部。接着，有什么东西随着一股液体被从体内拉出去了，那是一种非同一般令人毕生难忘的感受。他在恍惚中看到医生倒替起那个婴儿，瘪瘪尖厉的哭声在产房内响彻。然后他看到孩子腿中间小小的东西，我就说吧，他露出微笑，是个男孩。  
在护士擦拭包裹婴儿的空当，新一波阵痛袭来。这回顺畅了许多，很快第二个孩子被接进医生手中。  
“恭喜你，是两个健康的男孩！”女护士欢快地向他汇报。  
两个婴儿被轮流抱过来贴贴他的脸，竟是相貌不同的孩子，一个黑发一个金发。门外焦头烂额的Alpha被护士招进来，脸色煞白仿佛生了两个孩子的是他，踉跄着扑到产床边，先吻了吻Thomas汗湿的金发，轻声说，“我们再也不生了，宝贝儿，辛苦你了。”在催促下才急忙跑去抱折腾Thomas的两个小家伙。

孩子是健康产下了，纯种吸血鬼不能靠母乳喂养，父亲们趁夜色悄悄离开了医院。为了供应Thomas和孩子们的血液需求，Dylan不得已借助军队的关系找了个办公室工作，帮助印些新闻，薪水不薄。他有将近两个月的时间白天要工作，傍晚又得混迹于各个医院向部分非法赚外快的医生买血。如此一来，留在家里看孩子的只剩Thomas一人。孤独看似并不可怕，他曾孤独了几十年，本有自信能熬过孩子们的危险期，却不料遭遇了多年后被定性为产后抑郁的病症。他几次在深夜被吵醒喂血时偷偷抹泪，即便闲下来也目光幽怨地盯着空气中某个点发呆，更不用说回应戒断情欲将近三个月的Dylan了。  
不知第几次被敷衍过去，Dylan在难得的休息日满心郁闷地在书房陪Thomas看孩子。名叫Stephen的黑发哥哥与叫Simon的金发弟弟时不时会暴出一阵哭叫，吵得他头大。

看了会儿书的功夫，一扭头却瞧见Thomas一手抱着个抽泣的孩子，自己也瘪着嘴眼泪哗哗流，水痕一路爬进衣领，白色的布料都被洇湿一块。  
“噢~嘿！宝宝，宝贝儿~甜心~小蝙蝠——”Dylan忙放下东西凑过去蹲在对方面前，捧着他湿漉漉的冰凉脸蛋拼命哄，甜言蜜语什么恶心旁人的称呼都用上了，Thomas的眼泪还是止不住，像是蓄了很久的水库忽然开闸，越想堵住流得越凶。他哭着哭着发出抽噎，两个哼哼唧唧的婴儿一听这委屈的动静也相继又扯开嗓子嗷嗷哭，吵得Dylan眼前发晕。  
“我想......回家。”金发男人一抽一抽地终于说出个完整句子。  
“好好好，我带你回伦敦。”Dylan手忙脚乱用袖子帮Thomas擦脸，把他苍白的皮肤蹭得红通通的。  
“回去...唔...找Lizzy——”一个鼻涕泡跟着冒出来。  
Dylan一边答应着一边在心里想这还真是有意思，他从前总有点可惜女儿过于善解人意，从来也没有机会让他看到小女孩哭着找妈妈的可爱又任性的样子。没想到如今能见到Thomas哭着找女儿，手里还搂着两个娃娃，乍一看仿佛被始乱终弃的未成年Omega。他把Stephen接进怀中，胸口被一种愧疚堵得发闷，他不该把照顾婴儿的重担压在Thomas身上，他本应做更多的。  
“我明白了，我先带你回伦敦的家，把拜特山庄修缮一番，好吗？”他的拇指抚过Thomas通红的眼角，无措地亲吻对方浮肿的眼皮。Thomas太寂寞了，他的灵魂被禁锢在那间破败的房子中，直到与Dylan相遇才尝试着走进恐惧多年的外界。分别的三十年他为了女儿狠心压抑那种孤独，只身离开英国时也努力地撑下来，却在此刻爆发。他想回到最令自己安心的地方，即使没有Dylan陪伴，也能安心度日的阴冷山头。

和Thomas分开住后的几年，Lizzy每年冬春季节都会留在拜特山庄。或许是因为那里是她孕育诞生的场所，也或许是因为她人生中难得家庭圆满的幼年成长在那间大屋。每到寒风萧瑟白披降下，各家各户关起门窗将风雪与呼啸的枯树挡在外部时，她的灵魂就会下意识寻找拜特山庄。  
Thomas也是如此。  
迈进山庄生锈的大门那瞬，一股奇异的满足安心感包围了Thomas。 梳着金色三股辫的女孩捧着从山下买来的玫瑰，笑脸盈盈静待双亲。  
Thomas优雅地走上前拥抱女儿，Dylan却在后面抱着两个襁褓心虚地停住脚步。  
Lizzy瘦小的身子被本身也身材瘦削的Thomas完全包在怀中，只剩半长的暗紫色裙摆露出一块。他的女儿永远的停留在只有十二三岁的少女模样，身体再也不会成长，只能维持那个个头和稚嫩的容貌。尽管有变形能力，也无法改变绝大多数时间她无法体验正常女性应有的成熟过程这个事实。Lizzy在接受这个事实时经历了如何的挣扎呢？她又因此和Thomas发生了多少次矛盾？他不知道。他对女孩的了解永远都是语气温和的一纸书信，努力叙述一个女儿的快乐无忧。他是怎样的混账啊，摆摆手抛下一切，自顾自开辟新生活，就这么把只有九岁的Lizzy留下了，让她变成一个单亲环境的孩子。  
该死，你真他妈不是东西。他咬着牙骂自己。

“嘿，老爸。”焦糖色的眼睛闯入低着头的Dylan狭小的视野，那张与他容貌相似的脸蛋挂着平静的笑容，比他们温热的手攥住他僵硬的食指。“欢迎回家。”

时间忽然与1887年接轨，神秘的家庭在山背面悄悄活动。两个男孩慢慢长大，Stephen是个温顺乖巧的孩子，深陷的大眼睛总透着股令人疼爱的犹豫；与Thomas长相酷似的Simon更多了些孩子的古灵精怪，也或许是因为体力上弱于Stephen，那孩子总会想些鬼点子对付更耿直老实的哥哥。男孩子精力总是过分旺盛，从早到晚争吵打闹，经常把家里翻腾了个底朝天。好不容易和平相处一阵，肯定又小脑瓜凑在一起计划着整蛊年龄已将近四十岁的姐姐，气得Lizzy没出两年就大包小包搬离了伦敦。再长大一些，希望他们能活得更加普通的Dylan强行把小鬼们送到学校，并为了管住他们不攻击同学费尽心思。男孩们十岁后Dylan打算全家搬到美国，谁知碰上了那边闹经济危机，归乡的计划也只好流产。  
Dylan仍和Thomas维持着那种微妙的相处模式，他们有各自的生活，探索新的爱好。Thomas正式做了医生，从此四个人的进食都不成问题，Dylan则为了照顾孩子方便找了个销售企划的工作 。互不干涉彼此的生活圈，有时可能数天难得碰面，这种恰当的距离感反倒增进感情。感谢橡胶避孕套，Stephen和Simon避免了少年时期多出个弟弟妹妹的烦恼。Elizabeth半年左右会回趟家，看着年龄增长的小伙子们心里很不是滋味，尤其是被嬉皮笑脸地叫“女童姐姐”的时候。  
两个男孩身为吸血鬼，却比Lizzy更加正常地长大了。他们在十八岁左右分别分化为Alpha和Beta。那阵子特殊性别比例逐步上升，平权运动如火如荼，终于公投下来取消“特殊性别”这个叫法，并用法律给予Omega人身保护，发明抑制剂的那名医生在二十年后拿了诺贝尔奖。

那是很好的一段时光，虽称不上精彩，但是他命途多舛的生命中难得祥和的二十年，直到今天Dylan也仍会带着微笑回忆。他们组成了真正的家庭，像水一样自然交融，时而泛起波纹，却安宁稳定。  
他曾希望一切会持续下去，甚至在男孩们大学毕业那年做了一份详细的接下来五十年家庭规划，还被Thomas嘲笑像个老头子。  
可是同一年，二战爆发了。

TBC


End file.
